


Just Like Her

by jesterclownqueen



Category: Harrow County (Comic)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Character Death, Dark Character, Drabble, Evil Twins, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Magic, POV Female Character, Sisters, Villain Character Death, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterclownqueen/pseuds/jesterclownqueen
Summary: Emmy deals with the aftermath of her horrific actions.





	Just Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by the quote: "all things truly wicked, start from an innocence."

 

_Please don't do this, sister! You need me!_ Kammi had cried with her desperate, dying breaths.

I let out a strangled sob as I looked at the blood that coated my hands, I scrubbed them raw but still my _sister's_ blood didn't come clean, seemingly staining my hands forever like the memory would my brain.

_Who are you?_ Bernice had said, looking at me terrified, like I was some _monster._

My gaze drifts to my reflection in the mirror, blank blue eyes stare back at me. I look as bad as I feel, I'm covered head to toe in dirt and blood. I don't recognize the girl in mirror, she's a stranger.

 

I don't know who I am anymore. The person who I once was is a distant memory.

The girl I once was...she's dead. Gone. Just like my sister and my father. I killed them all.

I angrily wiped the tears that escaped against my will, only managing to smear my face with blood. I feel like all I ever do is cry. It makes me feel weak and pathetic. I hateit.

_You're more like me than you realize, sister. I just needed to show you._

I kept trying to tell Kammi that looks and shared blood were the only things we had in common but I realized it now, the only person I was trying to convince was myself.

I tried so hard to be a good person. I really did.

I felt numb, I felt the numbing darkness that I had tried to keep buried all this time, slowly starting to corrupt every part of my being.

Kammi was right, I am everything like her. I'm a _monster_ , a _murder._

I've become everything I despise. I've become _her._

Even in death, Kammi had won _._

She had wanted me to be just like her, had wanted me to be her own perfect little mirror image, her disciple.

She got what she had wanted in the end, she took everything away from me. I have nothing, I have no one, I'm alone and I have blood on my hands.

I'm a monster, a murderer.

I'm just like Kammi.

I am the villain of this story.


End file.
